legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Selina Strawberry
In construction Selina Strawberry, born as Selina Serenity Sarandon and titled Lady Strawberry, is one the main antagonists (later a supporting hero) of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga as well as a supporting antagonist in Horsemen Saga. She is also the protagonist of the upcoming Order of Strawberry spinoff as well as the primary arc villain in Selina Strawberry Sub Arc. Later, after she was redeemed and joined Team Witness, Selina also start acting as one of the most recurring characters in the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. Even after her apparent death, she still appeared several times under her disguise, helping her beloved teammates to resist all sort of terrible turn of events until her true identity being exposed and returned back from death. Selina's alternate counterpart in Astaroth Future serves as one of the major heroes of LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. Being an well-intentioned extremist, Selina is the second in command of the Order of Florish, a light-elemental cult led by Lord Helio that controlled Sleepy Hollow secretly after Ichabod Crane's seemly demise at the hands of the Horseman of Death, dedicated to purify the town and every sinners, but the result will be devastating. Selina was the inventor of Dawn's Early Light, the final weapon used by the Order to "purify" the Sleepy Hollow. However, Selina was not heartless, as she only wanted to save everybody in an extreme way. Selina was also the de facto mayor of Sleepy Hollow, acting the seemly mayor's own maid. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Data Overview Naming Pun Like many other high-ranked members of the Order of Flourish, '''S'elina S'trawberry (formerly '''S'elina 'S'arandon) had an alliterative name, with S as the first letter of both her given name ('S'elina), her ailas ('S'trawberry) and her original family name '(S'arandon). '''Selina /səˈliːnə/ is a common feminine given name, of Greek origin, meaning "moon". ''Design and Appearance Strawberry love potion by anikakinka-d4om0ua.jpg|Selina as a child IMG 7475.JPG|Concept art of Selina's original outfit before Ichabod's resurrection, drawn by Officer Candy Apple, with her shadowy Croat form behind her 54944271 p0.jpg|Selina's current appearance Selina is an extremely tall, slim and slender woman, towering all of the female characters in the storyline, with orange red hair and wore a red hood as a high-ranking member of the Order of Flourish. Her eyes are born red, and yet they could turn into green if she was alarmed. Beside her cultist attire, her maid disguise consists of a black button up pinafore with a spiderweb motif, a white dress with a black collar, and a purple tie. She wears a black headband that is commonly worn by a maid. She wears black gloves with sliver rings attached, black tights, and also wears black shoes with white laces and heels. Her dress also has black lace attached to the bottom of her skirt. During a period of time, after years of practise, Selina managed to awakened the inner destructive ability within her right eye after Ichabod's resurrection, and in order to avoid this power losing control, Selina used an eyepatch to cover her right eye and changed into another attire like Robin Hood, albeit in red color, in order to move more swiftly. Originally, her cultist attire consisted of a long sleeved qipao as well as a large green silk cloak with black edge. A large strawberry was sewed on her cloak. Selina originally wore a hood with black dots in order to resemble a strawberry, but later, she changed the hood into a completely red one, albeit decorated with green leaves and white feathers. Her lower lip was pierced with two tiny silver rings. Supreme Croat Form The Supreme Croat form of Selina had two main forms, one was outside and one was inside. The exterior form was a large bat-like humanoid creature with a strawberry-shaped head upside down, formed by red and green mists that could shift its shape, size, weight and dense. The interior form was even more like indestructable, and was formed with a golden skull and body made out of gold and decorated with beautiful gems like diamonds, sapphires, jades, rubies, etc. The red and green mists that formed the exterior form of Supreme Croat Selina was surrounding her interior form. Nevertheless, Selina could changed back into her human form whenever she wanted. It was formed due to Selina had her left hand replaced with a robotic hand made of gold and disguised as a norman human hand. Unlike other high-ranking members who became Supreme Croats, Selina had gain control of her form through struggling and did not lose her sanity, and she would eventually overcame the feeling. Eventually, with Ichabod's help, Selina managed to inject herself with the antitode that neutralized the enhanced Croatoan Virus. Therefore, Selina could be considered as one of the few sane members of the Order of Florish. Introduction Logo Solace Sigil.png Personality Originally, Selina is an extremely selfless, cheerful and helpful person who would help anyone as long as they need her to do something helpful. Having been abandoned by her mother, who called her useless before parting, Selina is deeply traumatized and unable to turn down any favors asked of her. She seems delighted at the notion that she is needed whenever she is asked to do something as long as it fits her standard, even if the person made it clear that it was a mere joke right afterward. In Selina's mind, becoming a maid of the mayor (or in fact the true mayor) makes her work much more convienient to do since she has become a servant to the townspeople, even making the town to run smoothly as long as she is on her position as the true mayor. She earns an honored epiphet known as "Miss Charity" because of her kindness and friendly deeds. However, Selina is not so foolish that all of the request she received would be easily accepted, since she won't accept any absurd or even destructive request that disobeyed her own rule. For example, Selina once declined one request she considered as absurd. That request was from a potential client of hers who wanted her to ''destroy a city. Despite being very talented, Selina is also modest and never calls herself as an all-talented maid, believing she still has errors in her own ways. Selina is also hardworking and sees work and duty as her treasure. She never likes boring vacation, and she often goes to other places to take part-time jobs and get close to ordinary people, knowing their living situation. Then, Selina will help in making townspeople to live better and better. Selina was also shown to be tolerating, and she had no prejudice on magical beings. Even knowing that her loved one, Albert Apple, was an accursed werewolf, Selina still confessed her love on him and claimed that he had a heart of real human. However, Selina also have an agressive side and would be irritated when anyone denied her, laughed at her abnormaly towering height, deeming her as only a tool to success and so on. Selina also hates anyone dare to have prejudice on her friends. She will turn aggresive when people denied her ask for help with extreme prejudice towards either her or her friends. Therefore, in order to make sure to see people's true nature, Selina had to develop her ability of phychic, so that she could see through the mind locks, breaking the mind locks and see through their heart. Due to trying to hide her ability when only her right eye developed such one phychic magic while her left eye remained ordinary, Selina hid her right eye under her eyepatch, pretending to be half-blind and would took it off when she wanted to see through certain people's heart. Even so, Selina failed to see through the mind of Lord Helio, a half due to her trust on her leader that needed her dearly, and the other half due to the unbreakable black mind locks that blocked her Third Eye ability, with the latter being shown when she found out Lord Helio's true color. Ironic enough, Selina also failed to see through her own dark side, which was easily trusting her leader as long as he needed her. After being exposed to the effects of the Feast of Apollo, the inner darkness of Selina had exposed and became stronger and stronger. Despite still being friendly and kind, Selina had became blindly loyal to her leader after being exposed to the effects, even turning against the Team Witness and defending her leader, ultimatly becoming one of the many who were oblivious to Lord Helio's Wiseman persona and his alligence to Moloch. Phyllis Peach, the only "clear-minded" person who can see through the truth behind Lord Helio, had stated that it was Selina's own weakness in her seemly flawless personality. However, this kind of weakness faded away when Selina finally saw through Lord Helio's fall into the darkness and broke his mind locks, revealing his traumatic past and his inner corruption. She had awakened her full power of her Third Eye and took off her eyepatch, feeling unnecessary to hide her magic eye anymore. She then saw through the mind of Ichabod, who was trying to save her and saw her as a friend even after she betrayed him under the fatal misunderstanding. Then, Selina turned against her former master with the intention of making him realize his own way full of faulty. Managing to snap out from the effects of the Feast as a result, Selina returned to her original bright personality and would see things much clearer instead of sticking inside her delusion. Despite what her master had done, Selina still feel grateful for him raising her when she was abandoned as a toddler, so she did not want him to die, only want him to realize what he did means horror upon the Sleepy Hollow and even the entire world. She also expressed rage and horror when she witnessed Phyllis, the root of all evil inside the Order, had betrayed and killed Lord Helio before killing Zoe Benson to take the Stone of Wisdom. Determined to survive in order to redeem herself and everything related to her, Selina showed great endurance and will power when she later confronted Phyllis and helped Ichabod in the final battle against the traitor, revealing that she would survive no matter what kind of hardships she would suffer. Above all, she no longer stuck herself in the pride of the past, unlike Phyllis. Instead, Selina tried to open a new page of future on the Order of Flourish, which she did after becoming the new Light Lady and helped in making the reformed Order benevolent again. ''Pure of Heart Proposal ''Within the Order of Florish which secretly ran all of the things in Sleepy Hollow, Lady '''Selina Strawberry' was the second most important figure among all of the members, as well as Lord Helio's most trusted minion. Selina was sad about the corruption within humanity and could not bear the fact that humans were killing each other in war and did so many unforgivable crime. As a last resort, she designed Dawn's Early Light in case one day, when the darkness went out of control, she would purify them before everything went into sheer madness. Despite unknowingly serving an villainous organization that was in fact indirectly related to Moloch, Selina was strong-willed and devoted herself into bringing peace and tranquality. Serving as the seemly mayor's maid, Selena ran all of the things within Sleepy Hollow and soon, she became the de facto mayor who ran all of the things in the town. Selina was kind and generous, as she was willingly to help people in the flesh and demanded no rewards. She helped many parents to raise funds for poor children to raise schools for them, and she managed to help Diana Thomas and Molly Thomas when they were in needed. However, Selina trusted her master very much and was determined to kill Moloch who ruined her life, and that made her having a poor judgement of character. This was shown by the fact that she believed in people like Michael Langdon and Melancholia who was in fact manipulating Lord Helio and Selina and doing what Moloch actually wanted before getting rid of them all. Selina was also blinded of the fact that Lord Helio was corrupted by evil light power and thus turned diablolical. When Selina found out that she was in fact pushing the town of Sleepy Hollow into destruction, she broke down in guilt. To fight against the rampage of Enhanced Croatoan Virus, Selina sacrifised herself by injecting herself with the enhance virus and merged with Dawn's Early Light, preparing to die along with her dearest invention instead of making it a killing machine. Using her new purification power, Selina saved Lord Helio from demonic possession. In order to keep herself from getting insane, Selina sacrifised herself to spray the cure to the entire world, ending the sheer rampage of Enhanced Crotoan Virus and fixing her wrongdoings once and for all. After returning from her presumed death, Selina became the mayor once again and regained her good publicity by fixing the town and fighting against Michael Langdon alongside Team Witness. Eventually, Selina had proved herself not to be a freak, but a hero.'' ''Personal Informations ''All informations of Selina Strawberry, such as her hobbies, her favorite things * Favorite Color: **''Red, gold, green'' *''Favourite foods:'' **''Any kind of dish with fruits and a cup of cider or milk'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''Maid outfit, uniform, Little Red Riding Hood outfit with red heavy boots (all made by herself since she cannot find clothes in store that was suitable to her due to her towering height)'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Working, cleaning, taking a small walk, clearing her schedule as early as possible, keeping busy, making money, doing works for everyone in Sleepy Hollow in their own service, eating foods'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Lord Helio, Zoe Benson, Sister Mary Eunice, Emma Swan, Gregory Grape, Jack Wells, Sophie Foster, Baccarat Blueberry, Marshall Mango, August Corbin, Reverend Alfred Knapp, Dragonia Dragonfruit, Kristen Kiwifruit, Katrina Crane, Frank Irving, Joseph Corbin, Diana Thomas, Molly Thomas, Lara Thomas, Jenny Mills, Nick Hawley, Richard Raspberry, Helene Hawthorn, Lady Hestia Hawthorn, Harold Honeydew, Maria Arzonia, Matt Butcher, Plaisir'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''The entire Team Witness (for a period of time as enemies), Crow Faux, Kaysie Virgo, Mecurio, Feilian the Windy Wings, Syra the Emperor, the Headless Horseman'' *''Likes:'' ** Working in part-time jobs (being a standard type of workaholic), doing house cleaning, living for helping others, being needed by her allies (sometimes even enemies), working with her best friends, drinking a cup of cider, making money out of her own hands in honest works, looking for the truth behind mysteries, solving riddles and puzzles, fighting with others in her trainning *''Hates:'' **''Misogynists, perverts, boring holidays without part-time jobs, people who spoke ill of her height, absurd requests, misanthropes, people fighting against Lord Helio (until she realized the error in the Order's way), people who harmed her closest friends, people who mocked her friends and family, selfish people, rapists, criminals, people who break the law, being seeing as a convinient tool, being abandoned, being not needed'' *''Religion:'' **''Neutral over all religions'' *''Political types:'' **''Democracy'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Opera and orchestra'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Age:'' **''22 years old'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Pedro Pineapple, Orlando Orange, Blaze Banana, Leonard Lemon'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Phyllis Peach, Moloch, Michael Langdon, Melancholia, Solomon Kent, Jeffrey Dhamer, John Wayne Gacy, Richard Ramierez, Hubert Zodiak, Zodiac Killer, Lady Van Tassel, Dahlia Hawthorne, Jobe, Zarx the Terror, Ara Astaroth, the Elder of Plainess, Malcolm Dreyfuss, James Patrick March, Christine Van Bilj, John Dee, the Black Fairy, Lady Van Tassel'' ''Biography Early Life Losing Parents Meeting Gregory Garrison/Grape Meeting Albert Anderson/Apple Meeting Phyllis Parker/Peach Meeting Michael Langdon Golden Hand Lady Strawberry Joining the Order of Florish Unknowning Fall into Darkness Thrist for Radiance Knight Templar Dawn's Early Light Melancholia's Deal Contacting Melancholia Aware of Ara The True Mayor Maid of the "Mayor" Ichabod's Visiting Plan to Overthrow Moloch Firenza Junior Horseman of Conquest Watching Silently "Who controls Sleepy Hollow?" True Mayor of Sleepy Hollow Enhanced Croatoan The Hidden One Elemental Evil The Witnesses' Absence Order of the Dark Moon Prince of Shadows Drizzt Do'Urden Pact with the Witnesses Selina's True Nature Harvest the Project Purification Selina's Tears Lord Helio's True Nature Defect Croatoan Virus Crisis II "Death" Merge with Dawn's Early Light Red Mist Selina VS. Lord Helio Selina's Redemption Favor Returned Funeral After the crisis of Croatoan Virus came to an end in Baltimore, Ichabod and his friends buried some of the cloths of Selina and buried them inside a grave that was just prepared for Selina, and he then planned to defeat Michael who was about to set into his full attack. Days later, another woman had became the mayor of Sleepy Hollow, and Sleepy Hollow will restore itself to a new order. However, unbeknowest to Team Witness, that this so-called "new" mayor was in fact, Selina, who was in a disguise. She did not die due to the cure had saved her, and yet she was wounded and could not move without sitting in a wheelchair during her recovery. Only Albert Apple, Helene Hawthrone and Gregory Grape knew about Selina's survival. All of them was thrist for destroying Michael Langdon and avenging Lord Helio, and therefore they made a plan. Just as this time, Selina had received a call from a mysterious person who asked the female mayor for a so-called "interesting favor". Selena made Helene to diguise as her and arranged Albert and Gregory to help her when she was needed. Then, Selena left promptly for the person offered her a new job. Then, she found out that it was Emma Swan who cured most of Selena's injuries and informed her about the Dark Ones. Interested, Selena then participate an ultimate battle against Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ. Soon, she will meet Ichabod Crane and his friends again, as she later wished. Return Relationships Allies Hestia Hawthorn When Selina lost her own parents, she was found by the kind and loving Hestia Hawthorn, then one of the top executives in the Order of Florish, who comforted Selina and adopted her as her second daughter. At this time, Hestia had already had one daughter (Helene Hawthorn, who was younger than Selina and was born with facial disfigurement) with an unknown husband of her who died in a car crash, and therefore Selena and Lady Hawthorn comforted each other in a mother-and-child relationships. At first, Selina was taughted by Hestia to be loving and tolerant towards anyone, and it influenced Selina's personality greatly, making her loving and selfless. However, it soon changed when Phyllis Peach killed Hestia in front of Selina, calling her weak-willed. Losing her new family, Hestia then held a great hatred towards Phyllis and attempted to destroy her, but with the fear that she would become an outcast and would be driven out by her new "father", Lord Helio. Even so, to make her stepmother rest with peace, Selina took care of her disfigured adoptive sister, Helene. Eventually, after becoming the second-in-command of the Order, Selina made her succeed the place of Lady Hawthorne, but she also swore that one day she will make Phyllis "pay this bloodsheded debt with blood" for killing Lady Hawthorn. After Phyllis' death, Selina did not forget about visiting the grave of her adoptive mother and put a bunch of bouquet in front of her grave, knowing the vengence was served and the late Lady Hawthorn would be rest in peace at last. Helene Hawthorn Selina is the adoptive sister of Helene Hawthorn who was born disfigured. When Selina first saw an child Helene's face, she did not feel disgust, only having sympathy on her. For the first 13 years of her life, even after the death of Selina's birth mother, Selina did not allow Helene to go into the town, fearing that she will be abused due to her born abnormality and deformity. However, one day, on Helene's 13th birthday, when she looked at herself in the water, Helene finally discovered her face which she thought once was a monster beneath the water. However, as soon as she realized it was a reflection of herself, Helene yelled in despair and horror. Selena felt tormented on this, and she made a mask for Helene to hide her disfigurement, at least it could make Selina to feel better not to see Helene crying in despair for her disfugurement. However, Selina are always feeling guilty about this and tried to find a way to cure the disfigurement of Helene so that she will face the sun and be happy with other children in Sleepy Hollow. The two formed a sisterly bond and they eventually sticked together when Michael Langdon's true agenda and alliegence were both clear. Enemies Moloch Selina deemed Moloch as her archenemy and attempted to call Team Witness for help, but due to Lord Helio's decline, Selina had to follow his instructions to work with Michael Langdon in order to destroy the influence of Moloch within Sleepy Hollow. However, after knowing Lord Helio was corrupted by a combined force of Moloch, Melancholia and Ara Astaroth, Selina's hatred towards Moloch and his minions turned into a personal hatred, and in order to save the world, she will destroy Moloch alongside Team Witness. Michael Langdon Despite secretly working with Michael in order to overthrow Moloch (or so does Selina think), Selina held a great grudge towards Michael who had caused her to become miserable, and she was horrified to know that Michael had no intention to overthrow Moloch and had Lord Helio under his thumbs. However, when Michael asks her to do something, the feeling of being needed implores her to help him again, and she considers any inability to respond to his need to be a failure on her part. However, this was soon fell apart when Selina witnessed Michael unleashed Croatoan Virus towards the large cities and drove everyone into madness, realizing that the virus is not a cure but some kind of catalyst towards destruction. When Ichabod discovered the truth behind Selina's intention, he immediately with his friends came and saved Selina. After that, Selina declared she will cut off any ties with Michael and join the Team Witness, overcoming her fear towards him. She later attempted to seek revenge upon Michael after the latter had a redeemed Lord Helio killed, and later she participated the final battle to condemn Michael into Hell, avenging Lord Helio. Overall, Michael is one of the catalyst to Selina's tragedy alongside Phyllis Peach, who is another catalyst to the whole tragedy happened in Selina's entire life. Alongside Sonia Nevermind and Plaisir, Selina is one of the most tragic female victims of Michael. Like the other two, Selina had her feelings being manipulated by Michael, though under different circumstances. Sonia was manipulated with her love on Kyouko Kirigiri, Plaisir was manipulated with her gratefulness and love on Michael himself, and Selina was manipulated with her own thrist of being needed by someone who needed her in her service. After discovering Michael's true nature, Selina felt being utterly deceived and fell into despair, but she did not gave up her hope of creating a good life for everyone by enforcing her own duty. When Michael tried to manipulate Selina once again, Selin finally snapped and disobey his order, claiming he did not really need her. He was just using her as nothing but a disposiale pawn. Michael openly admitted this and tried to humiliate Selina once again. After overcoming the fear brought by Michael, Selina eventually found someone who truly need her as a friend - the Team Witness members. Phyllis Peach Blaze Banana Selina despise Blaze and vice versa, despite often working together. Blaze was very uncomfortable that Selina was much taller than him, and so he often teased her as an overgrown weed when Selina received her first growth spurt. Selina was tormented by Blaze for her rapid growth and abnormal height, making her hate everyone who laughed at her about her towering height ever since. Being a purely sexist, Blaze also rubbed salt on Selina's wound, telling that her parents abandoned her because she was a girl and they never need a woman to continue their family generation. Selina despised Blaze for being an utter misogynist, making Blaze one of the colleagues whom she hated most. Seeing Blaze as nothing but a maggot, Selina planned that one day she would dismiss Blaze and get him out of the Order of Flourish, believing him to represent the worst kind of men and should be get rid of him as soon as possible. Pedro Pineapple Neutral Power and Abilities Magic Power Croatoan Virus Enhanced Talents While working a part-time job as a maid, Selina is able to carry out any job, and has created a reputation for doing perfect work in time. She is also talented at various sports. Furthermore, she takes care of cooking and cleaning for the other people and teammates. Power Level Battles Romance Quotes *"I am Selina Sarandon, the maid of the town's mayor. If there's a problem, please tell me anytime."'' *''"Me? Following that little punk? You must be joking!"'' *''"I have a duty to cooperate with all of my power, since you said we should."'' *''"Our path to escape won't be easy so... there's no point in rushing it."'' *''"Once I have stated to give my all to cooperate, I must fulfill that duty."'' *''"I do not bother that, Phyllis. The hand made of gold, skin made of nacre, as well as bones made of jade... my father made then for me. I guess he wants me to use them and kill you."'' *''"We can't afford to lose this battle. Even if we're doing something unadmirable, we must devote everything we have."'' *''"A job, huh? Sure, my schedule just cleared."'' *''"Favor... returned."'' *''"We're beyond sympathy at this point. We're beyond humanity."'' *''"The suspect, the defense attorney, the prosecutor, the judge... all of us are filling all the roles here."'' *''"That is right! I will survive! Even if it means I will be covered in dirt, looking inhumane, drinking muddy water, eating rotten meat... No matter what, I will survive right in front of you all!"'' *''(referring to Ichabod Crane) "That man, that Ichabod Crane... is a good example of us. Corbin, you send the hope and future of us upon him. Washington, your Bible is in the hands of a perfect owner... of this man..."'' ''Quotes about Selina Gallery 1st Appearance IMG 7475.JPG 2nd Appearance 49768056 p1 master1200.jpg 42372442 p0.png 54944271 p0.jpg 49768056_p2_master1200.jpg 49768056_p10_master1200.jpg 49768056_p9_master1200.jpg 49768056_p11_master1200.jpg 49768056_p13_master1200.jpg 49768056_p12_master1200.jpg 49768056_p14_master1200.jpg 49768056_p15_master1200.jpg 49768056_p31_master1200.jpg 52669277_p0.png Supreme Croat Form 318754-15030F9361076.jpg 7T355L7KNU1T_1000x500.jpg 2531170_224647104000_2.jpg 19C58PICFN2_1024.jpg Trivia *The creator of the character, ''Officer Candy Apple, did not consider Selina as a villain. He thinks Selena is only a misguided and misunderstood character who lost her way. *Her attire was based on Little Red Riding Hood from Grimm Brothers' tales. *Selina is the first member of the Order of Flourish being introduced in the storyline. *Selina is the tallest human female character of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, standing over 6ft. *Before and sometimes after her true identity being revealed, Selina often presented herself in front of Team Witness as anyone but a sorcerer, including a maid, a mailwoman, a masked mime and a policeman. Only Ichabod had recognized her at first because of his accurate memory and her distinguish feature. ''Real-life Inspirations Lei Feng Léi Fēng (18 December 1940 – 15 August 1962) was a soldier in the People's Liberation Army and is a communist legend in China. Born in Wangcheng (near the town of Leifeng, Changsha, Hunan, named in his honour), Lei was orphaned at a young age. According to CNTV, Lei lost all of his family prior to the establishment of the People's Republic. His father died when he was just five (killed by the invading Japanese Army), his elder brother, who was exploited as a child labourer, died a year later, and his younger brother passed soon afterwards. Finally, his mother committed suicide after being "dishonored by a landlord." He became a member in the Communist youth corps when he was young and joined a transportation unit of the People's Liberation Army at the age of twenty. According to his official biography, Lei died in 1962 at the age of 21 (22 by East Asian age reckoning, by which a newborn is one year old at birth), when a telephone pole, struck by an army truck, hit him as he was directing the truck in backing up. After his death, Lei was characterized as a selfless and modest person devoted to the Communist Party, Mao Zedong, and the people of China. In 1963, he became the subject of a nationwide posthumous propaganda campaign, "Follow the examples of Comrade Lei Feng." Lei was portrayed as a model citizen, and the masses were encouraged to emulate his selflessness, modesty, and devotion to Mao. After Mao's death, Lei Feng remained a cultural icon representing earnestness and service. His name entered daily speech and his imagery appeared on T-shirts and memorabilia. Aileen Wuornos Aileen Carol Wuornos Pralle (February 29, 1956 – October 9, 2002) was an American serial killer who killed seven men in Florida between 1989 and 1990 by shooting them at point-blank range. Wuornos claimed that her victims had either raped or attempted to rape her while she was working as a prostitute, and that all of the homicides were committed in self-defense. She was convicted and sentenced to death for six of the murders and was executed by lethal injection on October 9, 2002. Aileen Wuornos' life story was adapted into a biography film, ''The Monster, starring Charlize Theron as Wuornos and describing Wuornos' life story as a tragedy. Charlize Theron won the Best Actress of Oscar in 2004 for her ground-breaking and widely acclaimed performance. In American Horror Story: Hotel, Wuornos was portrayed by Lily Rabe (who also portrayed Sister Mary Eunice) as again a tragic ghost, and Rabe's performance was often considered as a homage to Theron's performance and won acclaim as well. ''Fu Zuoyi Fu Zuoyi (simplified Chinese: 傅作义; traditional Chinese: 傅作義; pinyin: Fù Zuòyì; Wade–Giles: Fu Tso-i) (June 2, 1895 − April 19, 1974) was a Chinese military leader. He began his military career in the service of Yan Xishan, and he was widely praised for his defense of Suiyuan from the Japanese. During the final stages of the Chinese Civil War, Fu surrendered the large and strategic garrison around Beiping to Communist forces. He later served in the government of the People's Republic of China. John Rabe John Heinrich Detlev Rabe (November 23, 1882 – January 5, 1950) was a German businessman and Nazi Party member who is best known for his efforts to stop the atrocities of the Japanese army during the Nanking Occupation and his work to protect and help the Chinese civilians during the event. The Nanking Safety Zone, which he helped to establish, sheltered approximately 200,000 Chinese people from slaughter during the massacre. He officially represented Germany and acted as senior chief of the European–American establishment that remained in Nanjing, the Chinese capital at the time, when the city fell to the Japanese troops. Oskar Schindler Oskar Schindler (28 April 1908 – 9 October 1974) was a German industrialist, spy, and member of the Nazi Party who is credited with saving the lives of 1,200 Jews during the Holocaust by employing them in his enamelware and ammunitions factories, which were located in occupied Poland and the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia. He is the subject of the 1982 novel ''Schindler's Ark, and the subsequent 1993 film Schindler's List, which reflected his life as an opportunist initially motivated by profit who came to show extraordinary initiative, tenacity and dedication to save the lives of his Jewish employees. Schindler grew up in Zwittau, Moravia, and worked in several trades until he joined the Abwehr, the intelligence service of Nazi Germany, in 1936. He joined the Nazi Party in 1939. Prior to the German occupation of Czechoslovakia in 1938, he collected information on railways and troop movements for the German government. He was arrested for espionage by the Czech government but was released under the terms of the Munich Agreement in 1938. Schindler continued to collect information for the Nazis, working in Poland in 1939 before the invasion of Poland at the start of World War II. In 1939, Schindler acquired an enamelware factory in Kraków, Poland, which employed about 1,750 workers, of whom 1,000 were Jews at the factory's peak in 1944. His Abwehr connections helped Schindler to protect his Jewish workers from deportation and death in the Nazi concentration camps. As time went on, Schindler had to give Nazi officials ever larger bribes and gifts of luxury items obtainable only on the black market to keep his workers safe. By July 1944, Germany was losing the war; the SS began closing down the easternmost concentration camps and deporting the remaining prisoners westward. Many were killed in Auschwitz and Gross-Rosen concentration camp. Schindler convinced SS-Hauptsturmführer Amon Göth, commandant of the nearby Kraków-Płaszów concentration camp, to allow him to move his factory to Brünnlitz in the Sudetenland, thus sparing his workers from almost certain death in the gas chambers. Using names provided by Jewish Ghetto Police officer Marcel Goldberg, Göth's secretary Mietek Pemper compiled and typed the list of 1,200 Jews who travelled to Brünnlitz in October 1944. Schindler continued to bribe SS officials to prevent the execution of his workers until the end of World War II in Europe in May 1945, by which time he had spent his entire fortune on bribes and black-market purchases of supplies for his workers. Schindler moved to West Germany after the war, where he was supported by assistance payments from Jewish relief organisations. After receiving a partial reimbursement for his wartime expenses, he moved with his wife, Emilie, to Argentina, where they took up farming. When he went bankrupt in 1958, Schindler left his wife and returned to Germany, where he failed at several business ventures and relied on financial support from Schindlerjuden ("Schindler Jews") – the people whose lives he had saved during the war. He was named Righteous Among the Nations by the Israeli government in 1963. He died on 9 October 1974 in Hildesheim, Germany, and was buried in Jerusalem on Mount Zion, the only member of the Nazi Party to be honoured in this way. Category:Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Pawns Category:Extremists Category:Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Reformed Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Big Goods Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:False Villain Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Villains Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Affably Evil Category:Team Witness members Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Type I Anti-Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Hooded characters Category:Cultists Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Evil Light Category:Elementals Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Amazons Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Environmentalist Category:Second in Command Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Knight Templar Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Humans Category:Martyrs Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Inventors Category:Heroic Genius Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Honorable Villains Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Law Enforcement Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Pacifists Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Mastermind Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Insecure Characters Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Orphans Category:Blondes Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Peace Seekers Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Planet Saver Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:Sister of Hero Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Necessary Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Funniest Characters Category:Feminists Category:Grey Zone Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Psychics Category:Double Agent Category:Secret Agents Category:Gun Users Category:Magicians Category:Good Counterparts Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes